


Envy

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Dragon Age Fanfiction [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Champions of the Just, F/M, Voice Kink, fucking envy, i hope i wasn't the only one who got turned on at that bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon at Therinfal left Lusia with a few kinks to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

It is Envy that first turns her bloom of interest in Cullen to a kindling flame, in her mind, that sinful voice demanding to be told her thoughts and feelings, that assurance that Envy will find out all about her. To hear it from her Commander, that gentle-voiced and blushing man in furs, stirs something hot inside her, and she cannot look at him again without thinking of that exchange.

 _I am not your toy,_  she thinks decidedly, but she’s wrong, even in death the demon has left a mark on her.

She pursues him, and there is a kiss, a wonderful one that feeds the heat inside her, and then there is more, and that’s wonderful too.

But the marks are still there, his voice still rings in her head, and she begins to feel like what’s in her mind would insult him to be voiced. It hurts a little, and she begins to feel shallow. Cullen is lovely, he is kind and selfless. How dare she want him only for his voice?

Pain draws Cole.

Cole hears, he understands, he doesn’t say a word to her, she barely realises he’s there, but within seconds he has vanished again, across Skyhold to Cullen’s tower.

The commander is startled to see Cole sitting on the desk, right on his report notes. He’s heard of this spirit, but never met him before. To meet the strange boy in the flesh is unnerving for a few moments.

“You love the Inquisitor,” Cole says bluntly.

“I-Maker’s breath, what- of course!” Cullen stammers, he’s never managed to voice it aloud yet but it slips from him.

“She loves you too, but she want something from you, and yet she’s afraid she’ll hurt you if she asks,” the spirit admits. “ _Hot, flushed with shame, should I tell him a demon made me think of him? He’s a good man, I must be unworthy._ ”

“She means Envy?” Cullen asks, “I heard what happened at Therinfal, but why would that-”

 ** _“I am not your toy, I am Envy, and I will know you,”_**  Cole snarls in Cullen’s voice, watching the Commander recoil. “ _Shivering at the sound, at the images, **know?**  Envy cannot understand the connotations, breath pounding, I must forget this, it is wrong, this is not Cullen. _She wants you to be harsh, harder, to say that with your own mouth, but she’s scared, pained, she feels shallow.  _I want him for more than that. But Maker, if he said it.._.”

He stares at Cullen, blinks owlishly.

“Do you understand?”

“I think,” Cullen manages.

 

* * *

 

 

“The Commander wishes to speak to you,” and Lusia heads to Cullen’s office in curiosity. Cullen would usually come to find her himself, why did he send a soldier this time? The distance between her and him is short, and she crosses it in no time, opening his door tentatively. He leans over the desk, standing as she comes in and shooting her a shy smile.

“There’s something you wanted to tell me,” he states, walking over and closing the door. He takes her hand, leading her towards the desk. “Cole came to talk to me about it.”

“Cole?” Lusia asks. “What- Oh.”

“Something happened at Therinfal,” Cullen continues. “To do with Envy.”

He pushes her onto the desk, pins her legs with his hands and captures her lips harshly, biting down slowly until the Inquisitor groans. He flicks his tongue once, twice over the marks left, running his gloved hands down her back and crushing her against him.

“I didn’t mean to off-uhn!” she breaks off, a pained sound as he grabs some of her hair at the base and tugs.

“You think to use me for how I sound?” he asks.

“N-no, you’re not a toy!” she gasps, as he licks up her neck and nibbles her jawline.

“I am not your toy,” he agrees. “I am your Commander,  _and I will know you._ ”


End file.
